Sakura No Ai
by Vermi-chan
Summary: Aquí tenéis mi primer lemon SxR. Espero que os guste


SAKURA NO AI

Era una tarde tranquila, no obstante, el cielo se tiñó de gris y comenzó a cubrise con grandes nubes, que anunciaban un día lluvioso.

Una chica joven de piel clara y de cabello largo y castaño, caminaba lentamente por las calles de Beika.

Entonces se adentró en una donde no había ni un alma. Una calle que a ella le traía recuerdos,de cuando era mas pequeña. Concretamente, de su infancia con Shinichi.

Entonces su mirada se tornó mas triste al contemplar la calle.

Esa era la calle, que Shinichi le mostró a ella cuando era más pequeña. Era un atajo que daba a un parque precioso, donde el verde predominaba. Estaba lleno de árboles, y en el centro de la pasarela había un cerezo inmenso.

Ran levantó la vista. Sin darse cuenta, había llegado a ese parque repleto de recuerdos de él y de ella.

Muchas veces iban allá a jugar. Y también allá, fue donde Ran fue un día, por que estaba triste por la ruptura de sus padres...ese día...

**FLASH BACK**

"_Bajo un gran cerezo florido, sentada en la hierva cubierta de pétalos rosados, se encontraba una niña de unos 6 años._

- _¡snif!...mmmm...¡snif!...¿por qué.? ¡snif! No quiero..¡snif! no quiero que se vaya..._

- _¿Quién se va a ir? – Preguntó alguien que se le acercó, haciendo que Ran alzara la vista de golpe reconociendo de quien se trataba la voz._

- _¡Shinichi! ¿qu- que haces aquí?_

- _Pues nada..por aquí paseando ...Pero...¿qué te pasa a ti? ¿Por que lloras?_

- _Es que...es que...¡snif! – Entonces Ran, sin previo aviso se abalanzó contra Shinichi, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro y llorando fuertemente._

- A _Shinichi , que se le subieron los colores, se quedó sorprendido con tal reacción._

- ¿_R-Ran? ¿Q-que te ha pasado? Anda...no llores, no me gusta verte – Dijo intentando calmarla, mientras pasaba una mano por su espalda._

- _Es que...mis padres...¡snif! mis padres...- Dijo Ran cortándole_

- _¿Qué pasa con ellos?_

- _¡¡SE SEPARAAAANNN! ¡¡Y MI MADRE SE VA! ¡¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡SNIF!_

- _Vaya...Lo, lo siento de veras...Ran...Pero ¿ la seguirás viendo no?_

- _Si...pero...no quiero que se vaya._

- _¡Pues ya esta! Lo que importa es que la verás nn_

- _Pero Shinichi,¡ yo no quiero que marche!_

- _Ya lo se..Pero Ran, tendrán sus motivos. ¿O es que prefieres que se peleen cada día?. Es mejor así..al menos de momento._

- _Ya...es verdad,tienes razón...gracias Shinichi _

- _Entonces este se volvió a sonrojar._

- _¡¡Pero ya verás! No me pienso rendir, ¡tarde o temprano volverán! Yo haré que vuelvan ¡um! _

- _Estoy segura de que se aman aún, además mamá no se quitó su anillo, seguro que se quieren! ¿Eh Shinichi?_

- si..._Je je je nnU_

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Ran se dirigió hacia el cerezo. Una vez allí, acarició suavemente el tronco con nostalgia.

- Shinichi...Shinichi...- Murmuró Ran, con su mirada oculta.

- Estúpido...maniático de los misterios.. Si supieras como estoy por ti...Shinichi...- Entonces de su mejilla resbaló una lágrima.

- pii piiip pii piiiip 

- De repente sonó el movil de Ran haciendo que esta se sobresaltara.

- ¿Diga?

- Ran...¿Sabes quien soy no?

- Shi...¡Shinichi! Se ¡¡¿se puede saber que estas haciendo eh? ¿Cuando..cuando volverás eh? –

- Ran...¿qué has llorado?

- Yo-yo , ¡claro que no! ¿y para que me has llamado? ¿ Es que vas a volver ya? ¬¬

- Vaya...¿cómo lo has adivinado?

- ¿C-como?...- Ran agrandó los ojos

- ¿Ran?

- Esta, se había quedado sin habla.

- Si que vuelvo Ran, y te he llamado para decirte que me gustaría quedar contigo en algún lugar. ¿dónde estás ahora?

- ¿eh? Pu pues en el parque aquel del cerezo.

- Vaya...¿estas ahí? Pues espérame, que ahora voy.

- De acuerdo... pero esta vez no desaparezcas, y ven ¬¬

- No. no...U

···············

- "Vaya...al fin has vuelto...no me lo puedo creer, parece un sueño...Shinichi..."

- Pues es real.

- ¡Shinichi!- Dice Ran sobresaltada, girándose para encontrarse con él

- ¡Cuánto tiempo eh!

- ¡Como que cuanto tiempo! Y lo dices así, ¡tan pancho! Shinichi...si si supieras...- Entonces a Ran se le empañaron los ojos de lágrimas.

- Ya lo se Ran...no llores – Dice este, acercándose a ella y secándole las lágrimas.

- ¡No! ¡No lo sabes! He ...¡snif! He-he sufrido muchísimo durante tu ausencia.

- Ran...

- Y si te vuelves a ir yo...

- No me iré...- Le dijo seriamente Shinichi a Ran, haciendo que esta se le quedara mirando fijamente.

- Shinichi...

- Te lo prometo, no me iré Ran, esta vez...me quedare a tu lado.

- Shi- Shinichi – Ran se sonrojó levemente y este solo le sonrió.

- Ran...

- Shinichi, al verla, no pudo contenerse, tenía que hacerlo ya, tenía que mostrarle cuanto la quería, y cuanto había sufrido él también, viendo como sufría, mientras era Conan. Recuperar todo el tiempo perdido. Ahora no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ella, no aguantaba más. El tenerla delante, como Shinichi y no como Conan, el haber podido recuperar su aspecto al fin, le hacía estar tan contento, por que ahora ya todo volvería a ser como antes, y nunca más volvería a suceder lo mismo, o al menos eso esperaba. Por eso, ahora ya no cometería el error de esperar más, tenía que demostrarle lo tanto que la quería, todo lo que se había guardado y contenido dentro, durante tanto tiempo, ahora que podía.

- Shinichi, ahora...¿por que no me explicas ...¿eh?- Ran paró al instante de hablar, por que no podía, algo se lo impedía, algo realmente extraordinario. Shinichi, sin previo aviso, había llevado su mano a la mejilla de Ran, mientras ella, confusa, se ponía como un tomate, y el acercaba lentamente la cara de Ran, a la suya.

- Shi Shinichi...¿qué haces? Ah...- Shinichi cada vez se le acercaba más, parecía hipnotizado mirando a Ran, a la que se le subían cada vez más los colores.

- Shinichi...- Automáticamente, ella cerró los ojos dejándose llevar.

- Ran...- Murmuró él, justo antes de juntar sus labios tiernamente con los de ella.

- Shinichi Comenzó a mover sus labios muy dulcemente con los de ella, mientras su otra mano, la bajaba suavemente por la cintura de esta.Ran, le correspondía con toda su ternura, dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos, hasta ahora amagados.

- Pero entonces, Shinichi fue separando sus labios lentamente de los de Ran. Ahora que había aliviado "algo" sus ganas de demostrarle que la quería, tenía que decírselo en palabras. No podía seguir hasta que no se lo digiera claramente. Así pues, se le acercó de nuevo, y le murmuró al oído: " Te amo...siempre te he amado...eso era, uno de los motivos por los que te he citado hoy. - Seguidamente le beso el cabello, llevándose consigo la dulce fragancia que desprendía. – Te amo mucho...- volvió a besarle los cabellos – Tenía que decírtelo, ahora que he vuelto...- Entonces sus labios bajaron a su cuello, y la besó una vez más, mientras que entre beso y beso le decía: Yo también...¡moic!...he sufrido , créeme...¡moic!- Pero ahora, te prometo que nunca más...¡moic! te dejaré sola porque...¡moic! te amo.

- Shinichi yo...- A Ran le costaba mucho hablar, con los besos y murmullos de Shinichi se le hacía imposible articular palabra, porque además , aun seguía sin creerse, las palabras de Shinichi. Él, le había dicho claramente que la quería, y ahora le tocaba a ella decírselo.

- Shi..Shinichi...yo...te tengo...mmmmm – Shinichi no la dejó acabar, ya que la besó en los labios, y aún mas apasionado. Ran no podía contra él, era superior, sus fuerzas flaqueaban visiblemente. Y Shinichi aprovechó la ocasión, para cogerla, y apoyarla contra el árbol, mientras seguía con sus besos apasionados.

- Comenzaba anochecer, y gotas del cielo comenzaron a caer por toda Beika. Shinichi y Ran notaron el sonido de la lluvia resbalando por las hojas de los árboles. Pero no le dieron la menor importancia, puesto la situación en la que se encontraban ambos, sumidos él uno al otro, y además resguardados bajo el gran cerezo, que con su manto de pétalos les cubría de la lluvia.

- No obstante, Shinichi decidió parar un momento, para quitarse su chaqueta y ponerla en el suelo, para que Ran pudiera tumbarse encima de ella, y así no se mojara.

- Shinichi espera, yo...aún no te he dicho una cosa...bueno, ya se que a estas alturas , esta bastante claro, pero quiero decirte que también te quiero...y que...que...no me dejes sola...por favor...nunca más...quiero estar contigo siempre, por que yo también te quiero y te...necesito...Shinichi...

- Ran... El solo le sonrió dulcemente, y se acercó a ella tomándola de los brazos, y tumbándola suavemente encima de la chaqueta que instantes antes había dejado en la hierva, expresamente para ella.

- Entonces se puso cuidadosamente encima de ella, para luego, susurrarle en el oído: " te amo" .

Y entonces le besó en la frente, volviendo a posar su ojos en su inocente mirada.

Shinichi...está lloviendo y ya es de noche, no tendríamos...Shinichi...aaaah – Este solo la besaba apasionadamente, hasta que comenzó a subir la mano derecha por la pierna de Ran, haciendo que esta se sonrojara más, y perdiera el control sobre si misma.

Shin...ichi...aaah...- Entonces Ran, finalmente se rindió, su amor tan apasionado era demasiado para ella, nunca había visto esa faceta de Shinichi, porque nunca supo sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Y ahora se sentía tan feliz. Así pues, se dejó llevar y posó sus manos en su pecho, acariciándolo tierna y tímidamente, mientras le respondía sus besos con todo su amor y pasión.

El no podía mas, tenía a Ran tan cerca, y ahora no la quería dejar, necesitaba más, necesitaba darle todo de él. Vio como Ran le entregaba su amor y le respondía cada uno de sus besos, pero no era suficiente, y aun más ganas tuvo de que esa noche no se separaran por nada del mundo, necesitaba tomarla entre sus brazos, besarla...entregarle todo su amor, al igual que ella le entregó toda su paciencia y confianza en esperarle.

No solo se lo debía, si no que lo quería, lo necesitaba...quería hacerle pasar la mejor noche de su vida, de sus vidas, recompensar todas y cada una de las lagrimas que había derramado por él. Hacerla suya, de una vez por todas.

Entonces, profundizó más, y la cosa pasó a ser más que roces y besos apasionados.

Comenzó por bajar su cabeza por todo su abdomen mientras lo besaba tiernamente.

Acariciaba sus piernas haciendo notar a Ran toda la pasión que contenía.

Ran solo se dejaba llevar, la verdad es que toda esta situación, aunque no le disgustaba para nada, le ponía bastante nerviosa. Ella simplemente seguía con sus besos y acaricias con Shinichi.

Entonces se dio cuenta que la pasión de Shinichi comenzaba a agudizarse demasiado.

Vio como Shinichi utilizaba su lengua en según que partes de su cuerpo por las que aún no había pasado y que se aproximaban a la zona más íntima de ella.

Estaba muy nerviosa y le costaba pensar con claridad, no obstante pudo deducir cuales eran sus intenciones, pero los nervios aumentaban cada vez más por la situación en la que se encontraba.

El dulce y agradable sentimiento que sentía, se estaba transformando en miedo por momentos. ¿Realmente estaba preparada? ¿Estaba preparada para un acto así?

Shinichi no se lo pensó más y se colocó delante de las piernas de Ran para abrirlas suavemente y comenzar a colocarse en la posición que le permitiría profundizar más en ese acto de amor. Sin embargo algo se lo impidió.

Ran notó como Shinichi se colocaba entre sus piernas, pero no pudo seguir, ya que ella misma lo paró cerrándolas de golpe. Se sintió mal por ese gesto tan seco, pero no pudo evitarlo. Fue como un reflejo que le vino provocado por el miedo y los nervios que tenía en esos momentos.

¿R-Ran?

L-lo siento…yo…- dijo ran con el rostro ocultado…

Ran…tienes miedo…- Shinichi paró en seco al ver rodar una lágrima por el rostro de Ran.

R- Ran…- Entonces él la miró por unos instantes, y sin decir nada se acercó a su rostro mientras pasaba su mano por su mejilla secando así su lágrima.

No llores. – Le susurró en el oído con una dulce pero triste sonrisa. No quiero que llores por algo así, por que lo único que quiero es hacerte feliz.

Así que si aún no estás preparada…no tienes que sentirte mal. Esto es algo que cada uno le cuesta el tiempo que le cuesta

- Shinichi…yo…yo te quiero mucho…y no quiero sentir miedo, no quiero…quiero estar contigo siempre, y quiero que seas el primero y el único…en mi vida, en mi alma…en mí...

- Dijo ella con la voz temblorosa.

Ran…

Entonces Shinichi vio como Ran se acercaba lentamente a sus labios y los besaba dulcemente.

Shinichi no dudó en responderle el beso cogiendo su barbilla.

Entonces con la misma mano que sujetaba su barbilla separó los labios de ella de los de él por un momento, susurrádole un "te amo". Esas dos palabras estremecieron a Ran por unos instantes, haciendo que un nuevo sentimiento despertara al fín en su corazón.

Shinichi…quiero…pasar esta noche contigo por favor…Perdóname por lo de antes.

Ahora ya si…creo que ya estoy preparada

-Ran…¿de veras? Si no lo estás no te preocupes– Dijo algo incrédulo.

Tranquilo, se que nos queremos de verdad y…estoy dispuesta – Dijo sonriéndole dulcemente.

Este le devolvió la sonrisa rapidamente, en un impulso la besó en los labios, lleno de felicidad al oir las palabras de Ran.-

Ran le correspondió el beso y rodeo con sus brazos la espalda de este.

Shinichi levantó su mirada hacia ella sonriéndole dulcemente, y posó ambas manos en las mejillas de esta, para poder acercar nuevamente sus labios llenos de pasión hacia los suyos.

Sumidos el uno al otro comenzaron a colocarse en posición.

Shinichi se introdujo delicadamente entre sus piernas y una vez colocado, se posó encima de Ran, apretando su pecho contra ella.

- Ella, se preparó y le rodeó con su piernas.

- Shinichi, antes de seguir, hechó otro vistazo a los ojos de Ran, que se encontraba visiblemente nerviosa por lo que iban a hacer en cuestión de pocos instantes, pero totalmente feliz de tenerle a su lado y de compartir ese amor con él.

A lo mejor eran jóvenes aún, pero si algo tenían claro es que se querían demasiado el uno al otro como para dejar escapar esa ocasión. Así pues, para ellos ya era el momento oportuno y nada ni nadie les importaba ahora.

Ran sintió como comenzaba a entrar en ella, y no pudo evitar que un pequeño grito de dolor le saliera mientras apretaba fuertemente sus ojos con lágrimas contenidas.

Shinichi siguió adelante profundizando cada vez más.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de Ran, al notar como él había entrado en ella totalmente. Dejó ir unos cuantos sollozos que a Shinichi le estremecieron oír.

Verla llorar, le hacía daño, pero ambos sabían que en breve todo cambiaría a mejor, y el dolor sería placer poco a poco.

Así fue, Shinichi observó como poco a poco los sollozos de Ran cambiaban a pequeños gemidos de dolor y placer a la vez.

Así pues, aceleró el ritmo un poco más.

Notó como las manos temblorosas de Ran se apretaban a él, al igual que sus piernas que lo rodeaban fuertemente.

Esta situación a Ran se le hacía incontrolable, nunca había sentido algo así. Sintió su cuerpo flaquear ante tanta locura y pasión.

Shinichi agarró a Ran con más fuerza para ayudarla a mantener el equilibrio.

Ran, dejó caer fuertemente sus brazos en la fina hierva, agarrándola con las uñas a más no poder.

Estaban llegando al climax, y la situación se hacía cada vez más insostenible.

Las entradas y salidas de Shinichi eran ya muy aceleradas. Gemidos de desesperación salían de ambos.

Entonces Ran, dejó ir un grito final, que finalizaba ese momento tan apasionado que acababan de tener.

Los dos cayeron tendidos en la hierva, respirando entrecortadamente.

Entonces Shinichi se acercó a Ran y la tomó suavemente en sus brazos.

- Te quiero…Ran…

- Shi..Shinichi…

Este la besó dulcemente en lo labios y Ran le correspondió otra vez más el beso, mientras inducida por el agotamiento, cerraba sus ojos.

Shinichi separó sus labios, y miró a Ran tiernamente, la cual había caído rendida en sus brazos.

Este finalmente la abrazó y se quedó allá con ella, mientras entraba en un profundo sueño, contemplando su dulce rostro dormido.

**Fin**

**N.A** Mi primer lemon…ufff…n tngo palabras ·/·UU

Espero reviews para saber que os ha parecido

**Vermi-chan**


End file.
